the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Virulent
The Virulent is an underground organisation responsible for countless attacks against the Eldawn Legion and the Balthenos Empire. Originally founded by a group comprised of Magnus Pyram , Vincent Firewing the charizard, and Lycia Cloud the absol, the Virulent was an extremist group aimed at starting a war between the two kingdoms. Now, it has developed a sophisticated underground system between the two cities and has since established itself as a chaotic power, wreaking havoc upon the Geia Region. Origins After the death of Nezratu, former king of the whole Geia region, the world was split into two kingdoms - the Balthenos Empire and the Eldawn Legion. As the tides between the Balthenos Empire and the Eldawn Legion lessened, not everyone within the Balthenos Empire wanted peace - many believed that the entire region belonged to them. Exploiting this belief, Magnus snuck into various cities within the Empire, spreading his influence in the shadows. He promised them war, but one that the king couldn't control. Thus, the flames of rebellion grew. Together with Vincent and Lycia, the Virulent was formed in the heart of the Balthenos Empire, spreading rapidly towards nearby cities like the plague. Magnus had launched several sneak assaults into Eldawn cities, setting fires to villages and reserves, leading to higher tensions between the two counters while the Virulent grew in size. Development and Events of the Virulent - Magnus exiled, leading to the creation of the Virulent together with Lycia Cloud and Vincent Firewing. - The Virulent's influence expanded throughout the Balthenos Empire with its members communicating in secret under the king's eye. - Nyix entered the Virulent, rising up the ranks to become the youngest scout of the organisation. - The Virulent launched even more attacks upon the Eldawn Legion, almost forcing the kingdom to retaliate with war. Fortunately, and much to Magnus' frustration, the kingdom managed to stay intact and calm. - The Virulent successfully assassinated the brother of the king of Balthenos, threatening him to start a war and take over Eldawn. - Before they could push further, Magnus departed to retrieve Nezratu's Crown in attempt to force-start the process, only to die under the hands of Sushi, Prokyon, Veia, and Jet. - Out of anger, Vincent Firewing took over as ruler of the Virulent, supporting equality between members with the same privileges. He believed in strength in numbers and unity against the region. Nonchalant Lycia Cloud began to drift away from the Virulent's leadership, yet still plays a vital role as she has a significant following within the organisation. - Nyix fell in love with Sol, a seviper, and was shattered after Vincent ordered his demise as they spent too much time together, distrating her from her important duties. - The underground caverns, tunnels and network were vastly expanded, creating a secret link between the two kingdoms. The Virulent no longer had to rely on agents on land to provide and deliver food, and could create, plant, and sustain themselves completely. - Vincent Firewing unleashed ruthless attacks on both kingdoms, planning on bringing them burning to the ground while the Virulent would then rule from below. He keeps the Rune Gate safe and unburnt, just in case he wants to seek for revenge... - Vincent Firewing orders a secretly revenge-driven Nyix to travel through the Rune Gate, bringing the 'villians' to their world...